This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objective of this project is to construct a new building, the Virology and Immunology Laboratory Building. This space provides appropriate containment (e.g., level 3) facilities and other current technologies that enable researchers to nvestigate diseases that they are currently unable to study. The primary occupants of this building will be our AIDS and infectious disease researchers.